


What's The Story, Morning Glory?

by OngoingCrisis



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OngoingCrisis/pseuds/OngoingCrisis
Summary: Spencer's girlfriend has an interesting way of enticing him out of bed...
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	What's The Story, Morning Glory?

“Spencer.” I punctuated his name with repeated prods. “Spencer. You’re gonna be late. Get up.”

He groaned and turned his face into the pillow as I dragged the sheets down over his bare ass. Neither of us had made it back into any form of clothing last night, and I shifted my hair over my shoulder as I pressed a kiss to the base of his spine. Spencer groaned, pressing his hips down into the mattress.

“You’re gonna make me late,” he mumbled.

I pressed my hand into his hip and rolled him onto his back, straddling his legs.

“Wanna bet?” I asked, arching an eyebrow as I reached down to stroke against him. He was already half-hard, and I felt him shudder beneath me as I grazed my fingertip over the sensitive spot under the head.

He reached down to grasp a handful of hair as I began to kiss feather-light brushes over his hip bones, and I smiled against his skin.

I didn’t tease, I lifted my head and wrapped my mouth around him in a single downward motion, hollowing my cheeks from the back of my mouth and swallowing as I took him halfway, wrapping my hand around the part I couldn’t reach. Spencer grunted - a chesty groan that began in his stomach and choked off in his throat as he tilted his head back against the sensation.

“Fu—“ he began, swallowing the rest of it with a whine as I drew up and dropped back down, letting him graze against the back of my throat - swallowing hard to counter the gag, and letting him feel my throat muscles moving against his cock. The hand fisted in my head squeezed, pulling gently upwards. I obliged, lifting my head and withdrawing until just the head was in my mouth so I could swirl my tongue over the underside until he was arching off the bed again, his hand flung out and gripping the sheets. “Do it… do that again…” his voice choked off into another groan as I did so, increasing the pressure as he twitched in my mouth. I eased into a slow, purposeful rhythm, alternating between using my tongue to work against the sensitive spots on the tip, before pushing my head down and swallowing as much as I could manage. Spencer rewarded me with a series of more incoherent groans, building into heady gasps as I brought him closer.

Breaking the rhythm just as I felt his hands grip my hair tighter - I lifted my head and he looked up at me, eyes wide and face flushed. I kept my hand working over him, keeping him just about on the edge, revelling in the glistening perspiration on his forehead as he tried to hold off.

“Are you going to go to work and think of me all day?” I breathed, applying a little more pressure. “Remember how it felt to have my mouth wrapped around your cock? What do you want?”

“Let me fuck your mouth,” he begged. “Please.”

I released him and rolled over, landing on my knees on the soft carpet. His hands came up to grip himself as he swung his legs over the bed and stood up - tiredness and stiffness forgotten as his hand came up to press on the back of my head and I took him into my mouth once more. He let me adjust, taking the time to lave my tongue up the underside of his cock and feeling him shudder.

“Enough,” he said, and gripped the back of my head, tilting it back until I only had the head of his cock between my lips. His eyes searched mine and I nodded, almost imperceptibly. His eyes softened for a second, and then cooled as he thrust his hips forward.

“Is this what you wanted?” he hissed. “Even at six in the morning you want to be held down and fucked.”

I kept my eyes on his face, knowing that it drove him insane to watch.

“You’re right - I’m going to be thinking about this all day.” He tapped the side of his head. “My own private peep show.”

I swallowed hard around a particularly deep thrust, and he slipped down, just a little. It was enough to make his hips stutter, and the mask of dominance slip for just a second as he groaned.

I lifted my hands, pressing them against his thighs. My fingertips brushed against the rough scar tissue on his thigh, and I dug my nails in, just enough to make him hiss.

“Take it,” he swore, gripping the back of my head and thrusting forward again. I felt the tears spring to the corner of my eyes as they watered at the pressure he was exerting, but I didn’t let up, meeting each one of his thrusts, and pushing the tip my tongue towards the roof of my mouth, dragging along the underside. I could hear the breathy little gasps, the half swallows of moans he always made when he was close so his choked “I’m gonna come,” was no surprise. He relaxed the hand against the back of my head, letting me pull off if I wished, but I gripped his thighs harder and wrapped my mouth around as much as I could. Bringing my hand across to stroke over his balls was the final straw, and he came down my throat with a benediction of my name, a cry into the quietness of our bedroom that I wanted to never stop.

I swallowed deliberately, wrinkling my nose at the bitter taste. He took a second to compose himself, swiping over my lip to clean the trace of himself, and then offered a hand up to standing.

“Shower?” he whispered, and I glanced at the clock.

“You’re gonna be late if we do.”

So Spencer got into the shower, and I hopped up onto the ledge to brush my teeth.

“Enjoying the show?” he asked, amused as he noticed my eyes roving over his body.

“Always,” I replied, muffled around the toothbrush.

“I’ll settle the score later,” he promised as he stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist - much to my clear disapproval.

“You don’t have to,” I said, leaning down to spit the toothpaste into the sink. “It’s not a tit for tat. There’s no scorecard.”

“No,” Spencer agreed, plucking his toothbrush out of the bowl. He looked up at me, and I melted as I swept the damp tendrils of his hair out of his face. “But making you come is in my, like top five favourite things to do.”

“In?” I protested, hopping down. “You wanna rephrase that to a better superlative?”

He looked mischievously at me. “Well - I guess you’ll have to remind me tonight.”

“If you’re lucky,” I scoffed, flouncing exaggeratedly back into the bedroom, feeling his eyes on my ass all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing gremlin (I should give her a name, any ideas?) whacked this one in an hour flat.
> 
> Can my real-job-productivity-goblin get on her fuckin' level please?!
> 
> Enjoy this ridiculously gratuitous smut - I make no apologies for this, this was for me. 
> 
> Written to 'Ophelia' from The Lumineers.


End file.
